Can´t you see you were perfect?¡
by JsPaulina
Summary: Shaoran is in love with Sakura.She is also in love with him but doesn´t realizes it until she starts going out with Eriol, the most popular guy.


Eriol is the typical popular guy at school, every girl wants him, and he has just broke up with his girfliend Meling, who is a total bitch. Shaoran is in love with Sakura, but is tired of being the best friend, so he starts to act different. Sakura also starts being someone else, because of Shaora, and Tomoyo, Sakura´s best friend, just has a bad feeling about this, but supports her anyways.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
New Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo Daidoji pulled the blue Pontiac Grand AM into a parking place on the dark street. About half a block away, she could see the magnificent Hiragizawa house lit up. Music vibrated from within the walls, people had spilled out onto the lawn, some talking in small groups, others sprawled out, staring at the sky.  
She put the car into park and turned to her firend Sakura Kinomoto who was staring ahead.  
"What are we doing here?" Sakura blurted out suddenly.  
Tomoyo saw the look of panic in Sakura´s eyes and she smiled reassuringly. "We´re here because it´s one of the biggest parties of our senior year. We´re here because Eriol Hiragizawa gave us personal invites, we´re here because last week, Eriol broke up with Meling Li and then personally asked you if you would come to this party."  
Sakura nervously ran a hand through her long auburn hair. She glanced quickly over at Tomoyo. "Do I llok okay?"  
Tomoyo smiled. They´d spent hours picking out each other´s outfits. Sakura finally decided upon a dark red dress that went above her knees, and show off the right curves. "You look great," she assured her, climbing out of the car, flicking her black hair behind her shoulder. "Come on, Sakura."  
Tomoyo had been more daring in her own outfit choice and was wearing flared leather pants with a tank top that had small delicate chains gor sleeves. Both girls had opted to let their hair hang long and straight.  
Taking a deep breath, Sakura scrambled out of the car, then fell into place beside Tomoyo.  
Their footsteps quickened as they hurried up to the door. "Saku-chan, Saku-chan," Eriol greeted, leaning against the doorway as he opened the door. "Looking fine tonight. Come on in."  
Tomoyo slid past then waited inside the doorway of the living room until she was joined by her best friend. "We arrived just in time!" she stated loudly, leaning towards Sakura to be heard over the music.  
Assorted people around the room were drinking, and several looked like they had already had too much. "Nice," Tomoyo muttered, stepping over a beer bottle on the floor.  
Sakura nodded, "At least alcohol is the worst Eriol will allow at one of his parties," she stated. Tomoyo nodded wondering why so many of her classmates thought it was impossible to have a party without drinking. "Want something to drink?"  
Sakura shot Tomoyo a shocked look, and Tomoyo laughed. "I mean a Pepsi," she answered shaking her head. They pushed their way towards the refreshments, Tomoyo pulled out a soda then handed one to Sakura as they surveyed the room.  
"I wish Shaoran would have come tonight," Sakura stated.  
"You know how he is about these parties", Tomoyo replied. "And when I asked him, he said he had some kind of math test on Monday he had to study for."  
"Typical Shaoran," Sakura laughed.  
Suddenly, a loud yell from the next room caught everyone´s attention.  
  
Someone had taken over control of the music and music volume raised even louder. Tomoyo and Sakura were swept with the large group moving in the next room.  
"Woah," she murmured, realizing who the dancers were.  
"What?" Sakura asked impatiently, trying to see for herself.  
Tomoyo moved aside speechless.  
Sakura quickly filled the vacant spaced. The female she recognized instantly, it was Eriol´s ex – girlfriend, Meling Li, wearing a short jean skirt with a pink tank top, dancing provocately with a brown haired guy.  
Their bodies were pressed closely together, his hands upon her hips, her arms draped around his neck, boyh ovlibious to the people around them.  
Everyone was enthralled by the movements of the pair. Tomoyo couldn´t help it but wonder what Eriol would think if he happened to come see this. Tomoyo had seen dancing like this, but usually it was reserved for dark clubs, not someone´s living room.  
Someone let out a whoop and Meiling slid her hand down the guy´s back. The pair turned as his hand went to push a strand of wet hair out of his face.  
  
Sakura felt her jaw drop open, it wasn´t possible, there was no way. "Shaoran!" she breathed softle as the song went off.  
  
The crowd lost interest and broke apart, Sakura looked around wildly for Shaoran, she didn´t see him.  
Tomoyo reached out and put her hand on her friend´s arm, "Sakura?"  
"Why did he lie?" she asked, looking around, trying to find him.  
Tomoyo shrugged "Idon´t know."  
Sakura grabbed Tomoyo´s arm when she caught sight of Shaoran, she quickly drug her across the room and cut Shaoran off at the door way.  
Sakura tried to hide her shocked expression. Not only he was acting different, but he looked different. His messy hair had been long before, fonly referred to as a "poof ball" by Tomoyo and Sakura, but now, he´d cut several inches off, no longer did it stand out from his head but was cut to about two inches in the back, and no longer in the front, Sakura hadn´t seen him with this kind of hair cut since early seventh grade.  
"What are you doing?" she demanded.  
Shaoran stared blankly at her "What do you mean?"  
"What do I mean?" Sakura repeated. "What do you think I mean, Shaoran? What were you doing?"  
He laughed, not a friendly funny laugh, but a mocking laugh. "I was dancing, Sakura"  
"I thought you had to study" Tomoyo interrupted.  
"I decided I´ve studied enough," he answered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall.  
Sakura sighed, this wasn´t working, "Shaoran, what´s going on?"  
"You´re not dating Meling are you?" Tomoyo blurted out.  
Sakura glared over her shoulder at her.  
"Did it ever occur to you two," Shaoran began slowly."That I may want a life outside of your talk about guys, clothes, make-up, and girl body things?"  
Sakura stared at him. She hadn´t really though about it, but he was Shaoran, she didn´t have to, he´d never said anything. She caught his eye and he let out a snicker then turned away from her.  
Not ready to give up, Sakura followed then tried to hide her surprise when she saw Shaoran pick up a beer. "Shaoran!"  
Popping the top, he turned to her, an exasperated expression across his face. "What?"  
She walked quickly over to him and stood only inches away. "What are you doing?"  
Shaoran set the the drink down on a table and looked at her. "What do you want from me, Sakura?"  
Another statement that look her completely by surprise "I want to know why you´re acting this way."  
"Am I restricted to doing certain things now?"  
"Stop," she commanded, crossing her arms.  
"Stop what?"  
"Acting like a jerk."  
"What have I done to make me a jerk?" he shot back.  
"I never said you were a jerk, I said you´re acting like one."  
"Oh, my bad, what have I done that´s made me act like a jerk?"  
"Well, this arrogant ´I´ve freaked danced with Meling Li´ attitude isn´t appealing at all," Sakura snapped.  
"Oh, so you being at Eriol Hiragizawas ever beck and call is more appealing?"  
"The sarcasm isn´t like you either."  
Shaoran took a deep breath and tilted his head to the side. "Well, I don´t know what to say, Sakura."  
Had she finally gotten through to him?  
"You´re going to have to deal with it," he stated.  
Nope, sure didn´t.  
"I´m sick of being so dependable for everyone, I´m fed up with being the one with all the answers. I´m going to have fun and be a normal teenager for the night. And if you have some kind of issue with that, you´re going to have to deal with it," he stated, pushing past her and going into the crowd.  
Sakura collapsed into the chair closest to her, she glanced up at Tomoyo. "What´s happened to him?" she asked meekly.  
Tomoyo shrugged. "Maybe it´s just for tonight".  
"I didn´t even know Shaoran could dance like that!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up.  
Tomoyo nodded, "He wasn´t bad,"  
"Tomoyo!"  
"What?!?"  
"It´s Shaoran you´re talking about."  
Tomoyo´s face snapped out of it´s day dream expression. "Oh, right."  
  
"And his hair cut! Did you see his hair cut?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah, it´s different," Tomoyo agreed.  
Sakura put her head into her hands. How was Tomoyo staying so calm about everything?  
"What´s up Sakura?" Eriol called, standing next to her chair.  
She hardly managed a smile, "Nothing"  
"Aren´t you having a good time?" he asked.  
Sakura knew she was horrible at lying, and couldn´t even find the motivation to attempt it. "No, Shaoran´s being a jerk."  
Eriol´s handsome face suddenly clouded over, his features usually so happy and carefree, drew into a dark frown. "Are you talking about he was dancing with Meiling?"  
´Woah,´ Sakura thought, staring up at Eriol, she´d never heard him use that kind of tone before. She tried to rack her brain for something to say, obviously she shouldn´t have brought this up. She wasn´t the only one that didn´t like Shaoran´s actions, but Eriol had different reasons.  
"I don´t know what he´s trying to prove, but Meiling is not his type, and he need to back off." Eriol declared.  
"But, you guys broke up," Tomoyo tried to reason.  
"That doesn´t matter, if Shaoran knows what is good for him, he´ll leave Meiling alone, and find someone more his type."  
"What exactly is his type, Eriol?", Sakura stated, a little to sharply, but she didn´t care right now.  
Eriol was boarder lining threatening her best friend, no matter how much of a jerk he was being.  
"Someone brainy," he answered, Sakura noticed his fists were clenched. "He´s going to regret it." 


End file.
